


Not Much Longer

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: Drabble Meme [7]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Birthday, Children, Christmas, F/M, Family, Incest, Kid Fic, Married Couple, Married Life, Separations, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5422580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avery and Zac are married with three kids but things are complicated but maybe one day they can get better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Much Longer

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt used: "Do you think foods have feelings? Maybe that gumball I dropped today was sad I didn't eat him..."

"Do you think foods have feelings? Maybe that gumball I dropped today was sad I didn't eat him..." Sam frowned as he looked up at his mommy as he snuggled beside her on the couch.

Avery scrunched her nose as she looked down at her seven year old son, "I don't think foods have feelings," she laughed as she pulled her son closer and shook her head. "So that gumball that you dropped wasn't sad."

"But how do you know that?" Sam asked as his brown eyes locked with his mom's. "I mean you aren't really that much of a genius mom."

"Gee thanks Sam," Avery muttered mocking being hurt by her son's words. "I should ground you for that one."

Sam giggled as he leaned his face a bit closer to his mom's, "But you won't. You love me too much," he grinned and Avery knew the boy had her there. "Anyway I'm just repeating what daddy has said before."

"Of course you are," Avery heaved a sigh as Sam brought up the man that Avery was separated from. The man who Avery had married at eighteen when Sam had only been a baby or well Sam had been ten months old. She had married Zac because well why wouldn't she? It had been love at first sight when he had started bringing his three month old to the swimming lessons she helped her mom teach and she had quickly bonded with both him and his son.

Avery may have also found it endearing that Zac had chosen to raise his son all by himself after the boy's mother had up and left because she couldn't handle a kid and also because she had an addiction that she let win over being a mom or a girlfriend and within a short time frame Avery had found herself being Sam's mom and Zac's girlfriend and they had maybe rushed into marriage but even with the rushing thing she didn't regret adopting Sam a year after marrying Zac nor did she regret having two kids by him herself.

Sighing softly in the silence Sam rested his head on Avery's shoulder, "I miss daddy," he said and Avery felt her heartbreaking. "Why'd he have to move out for mommy? I mean Arwen, Deacon, and I need him."

"Because sometimes mommy's and daddy's need time apart Sam," Avery tried to explain as she chewed her lip briefly. "You guys will get to see him this weekend though. Aren't you excited for that? Going to his place and seeing him. He'll probably take you all to see Santa and I heard from a little birdy that he was going to let you guys decorate a tree."

"I am excited but well it won't be the same as last year with all of us," Sam muttered as he yawned lightly. "I want to be a happy family again mommy."

Avery frowned as she felt Sam's words slowly killing her, "I want that too babe," she said as she pulled away. "But enough talking, you little man are tired so go up and get ready for bed and I'll be there to cover you up after I do dishes," she told him as she stood from the couch. "And make sure Arwen gets her teeth brushed."

"What about Deacon?" Sam asked as he stood from the couch as well and looked up at his mommy. 

"I'll brush Deacon's teeth myself," Avery answered and then she watched as Sam ran off.

Once he was out of sight she headed into the kitchen and sighed which caused some of her hair to fly up. She knew her and Zac's separation would affect the kids, she just hadn't expected them or well Sam to finally be so vocal about it now when it had happened over the summer.

Picking up the phone as she turned the water on, letting the sink fill up Avery dialed Zac's number and as it rang and rang, eventually going to his answering machine she wasn't exactly sure what she was hoping for. That they could maybe talk and work out their differences over a phone call when they hadn't even been able to do that for months in person.

Hanging up the phone Avery just looked at it sadly before cutting off the water and getting started on what little dishes she had to do. Then she'd go upstairs and get her kids ready for bed before going to bed herself. It was the same routine she had been following ever since Zac had left and well for the time being it kept her partly sane.

Partly because like Sam missed his daddy, Avery missed her husband and she wasn't exactly sure how they had came to this, two people living in separate places more than likely to become a statistic when one of them finally pulled the trigger and filed for divorce.

Or well okay maybe Avery did understand how they had came to this situation. Zac had confessed to her in May on Sam's fucking birthday that he had cheated on her, he had slept with a woman named Nikki, a woman who had been a groupie of his band and he was afraid that he had fathered her child and Nikki was threatening to go public with the information that Zac fathered her daughter. A girl who was only a few months younger than Deacon.

It was something Avery couldn't get over and so by July, Zac had moved out of their house, first living with his brother Taylor but Taylor's house had been cramped since Taylor and his wife Natalie had five children so Zac began to look for his own place and it was only in October that he had found it.

It was a three bedroom apartment twenty minutes from the house Avery still lived in and for now she guessed it suited Zac even if Sam did complain about having to share a room with Deacon because Deacon was still a baby at two years old.

Finishing the dishes Avery wiped her hands off on a dish towel before heading upstairs to get the kids in bed.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days later Avery smiled as she held Arwen on her lap, ruffling the girls hair, "It's hard to believe you're five today. My little girl is growing up way too fast," she sighed as she held Arwen closer to her. "Can you stop growing on me?"

"But I like growing mommy," Arwen spoke as she looked at her mommy and smiled before looking out at the yard where Deacon was playing. "Is daddy going to come tonight when we have cake?" she asked curiously though Avery detected a hint of hope in her voice. 

"I don't think so sweetie," Avery frowned as she shook her head. She had called Zac last night and mentioned him coming by but he had told her that he had plans and that he would buy a cake when he had the kids this weekend, on the list of the other stuff he'd do like letting them decorate and taking them to see Santa.

Arwen frowned at that, her lip beginning to tremble, "B...but daddy never misses my birthday," she said as tears began to go down her cheeks. "Even when he tours with Uncle Taylah and Uncle Ikey he never misses my birthday."

"I know," Avery said as she frowned more and she pulled Arwen closer to her as her eyes landed on Deacon. At the moment he was probably the only child the least affected by Zac's absence and well maybe it was a good thing he was only two even if his terrible two's were the worst.

"You know what, how about we go play with Deacon and then tonight I'll call daddy for you and you can talk to him on the phone," Avery suggested watching as Arwen reached up to wipe her eyes, her crying now becoming a whimper. "Does that sound good?"

Nodding her head Arwen moved off Avery's lap and she walked tentatively over to Deacon and as she plopped down beside her brother Avery couldn't help but thank her lucky stars that, that worked and she hoped to god Zac was there when she called tonight.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hearing a knock on the door as she stood in the kitchen making dinner, Avery raised an eyebrow as she looked at the time knowing she wasn't expecting company tonight so she really had no clue who was at the door.

"I'll get it mommy," Sam called out from somewhere in the house and as she heard him Avery left her place in front of the stove, getting to the door right as Sam opened it to reveal Zac, the man who had just last night said he had other plans.

"Zac," Avery smiled as she came to a stop behind Sam, letting a hand rest on his shoulder. "I wasn't expecting you to come by."

Zac returned Avery's smile sending butterflies in her stomach, "I couldn't miss our daughter's birthday could I?" he asked as he stepped inside. "It's not everyday she turns five."

"No, I guess you can't," Avery spoke as she shook her head before looking down at Sam who was grinning wildly. "I think Arwen and Deacon are in the playroom if you want to go there with Sam. I'm almost done with supper."

"That sounds good," Zac nodded as he bent down to Sam's level. "You think that sounds good Sammy?" he asked as he leaned in and tickled the boy, making him laugh loudly.

Avery couldn't help but laugh as well as she moved away from the scene, "I'll come get you guys when supper is done," she said as she went back into the kitchen.

It was after that, that things seemed to fly by. Fixing dinner, then eating as a family again and doing the cake for Arwen's birthday and even after cake Zac had stayed around, agreeing to play a video game with Sam before bed and now he was upstairs getting the kids to bed while Avery stayed downstairs cleaning stuff up and putting away the leftover cake.

Hearing footsteps coming into the kitchen though Avery looked up from where she stood at the sink, "The kids all in bed?"

"Out like lights," Zac nodded as he walked to where Avery was and came to a stop beside her. "Deacon wanted two stories read to him though or he was going to throw a fit," he said as he shook his head. "I really don't remember Sam or Arwen being that bad at two."

"I think Deacon has more of your stubbornness than the other two," Avery teased as she shot Zac a look before things fell silent between them.

"She isn't mine," Zac finally said as he broke the silence that lingered between them. "Nikki's baby isn't mine. A DNA test was done three weeks ago and the results came back today. The girl isn't my daughter."

Avery looked down as she finished up the dishes, "Did you want her to be?" she asked curiously as she wiped her hands off. "I mean I guess I never wanted to know if you did but did you?"

"No," Zac answered sounding a bit relieved. "I love kids don't get me wrong but I didn't want to be the father of Nikki's daughter. I would have loved her had she been mine but I didn't want her to be and she isn't."

"I guess things worked out then huh?" Avery asked as a smile played on her lips. "You got what you wanted."

Zac fell silent at that, his gaze going away from Avery, "But I lost you in the process. I lost you and our family."

"You didn't lose me," Avery told him as she watched him look back up at her. "I'm still here, hanging on to hope that one day we can work out and fix stuff," she admitted honestly as her smile grew a bit wider. "I just need a bit more time but I'm here."

"How much more time Ave?" Zac questioned as he raised an eyebrow.

At his question Avery shrugged her shoulders because she wasn't sure how much more time she needed though she did know she missed him and she was relieved he hadn't fathered Nikki's kid and maybe knowing that coupled with her missing him, well maybe it wouldn't take too long for her to come around.

"Not much longer," Avery finally replied as she leaned in to kiss Zac on the cheek softly. "Maybe after the holiday's we can go into counseling or something."


End file.
